


Fresh bread

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kise found something better than fresh bread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh bread

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluffy thingie requested but my sweet friend Savi-chan. I know you love KiseTaka.

Kise was bad at anything remotely homely. He had a people taking care of him all the time, but when takao suggested baking homemade bread he just couldn’t say no, even when there was a risk he would burnt his fingers.

He couldn’t tell anyone, but he had developed a crush over Shuutoku's point guard. He liked Takao easygoing persona, and the way he always flirted back at him even though they were both guys. He could act as silly as he wanted without fear of being bullied. And Takao was gorgeous, Kise was not blind. He liked his misterious eyes and his bright smile. His lean body and the fluid way he moved. The sound of his laugh and the dark dulcet of his voice when he whispered some secret.

Dammit, it was more than a silly crush.

He was falling hard and at high speed.

That afternoon when they met at Takao’s place Kise felt like dying. Here he was, comfortable clothes, handsome and so out of reach, with a silly apron around his slim hips. The pang in his chest did nothing but grew when Takao pulled him into the house and took him to the kitchen. There was a silly apron waiting for him, too. And all the things they would need.

They worked good for the first five minutes, but it was impossible staying serious when they were together. One way or another Kise ended up with his hair white of flour and Takao’s hand trying to reach the mixing bowl out of his hands, Takao’s body flushed againts him, the heat suddenly unbearable. Kise felt his face growing red. He admitted defeat and pushed the bowl in Takao’s hand, quickly turning away.

-Ne Kise, you like me, don’t you?- Takao said amused.

-How… I mean… since when Takaocchi?- Kise stammered embarrased.

-Hawk eye and everything- he answered and smirked.

-I see- Kise played with the hem of his apron nervously, avoiding Takao’s eyes.

-kiss me already-.

Kise was about to answer but Takao was suddenly in front of him, his eyes dark and the smile on his mouth dangerous and sensual. He put his arms around Kise’s neck and tangled his fingers through blond locks, pulling Kise’s face to his and softly gracing his lips with his. Kise went for more. He waved his arms around Takao’s waist, pulling the brunette to him. He licked the other lips and coaxed them open, pushing his tongue inside and growling at Takao’s flavor. It was like peppermint and something salty, and a bittersweet note that was probably Takao’s. Soon the kiss was out of control. All nips and sucks and so much tongue. And Kise could feel the growing excitement bubbling inside him, he wanted more. He walked Takao back, until he was climbing on the kitchen counter and he let his hands wander under his shirt, stroking the hot skin of the shorter boy’s back. Takao jolted and tipped a glass bowl, the crash starting them both as they rushed to opposite sides of the kitchen just in time for Takao’s mother appearing at the kitchen door.

They helped her clean the kitchen and then shared some chips while watching TV, the bread long forgotten.

But when Takao was scorting Kise to the door and they were saying goodbyes, Takao whispered _next time your place, ne?_  in Kise's ear knowing full well the blond lived alone, his eyes shinning with lust.


End file.
